Love me do
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Fics para o Twist and Shout do 6v. JL.
1. The Long And Winding Road

**#1: The Long And Winding Road.**

_Muitas vezes eu fiquei sozinho  
E muitas vezes eu chorei  
De qualquer forma, você nunca saberá  
De quantas formas tentei _

Porque doía. Doía fundo no coração, como um rasgo no peito. Doía sempre que ela lhe lançava um olhar de desprezo, doía quando ela o ignorava. James colocava o sorriso no rosto, um belo disfarce.

Acabava por perder horas dentro de sua própria cabeça, pensando em como esquecê-la. Como esquecê-la, se tudo nela o fascinava? Os cabelos vermelhos, os olhos verdes, a voz, a inteligência, o sorriso... Parecia que Lily havia sido feita para atraí-lo. Sob medida. E James sabia que, por mais que quisesse que isso não fosse verdade, seria para sempre. Ele sempre amaria Lily. Morreria por ela, se possível. Por mais que fosse inútil e errado admitir aquilo para si mesmo, já que a Evans fazia questão de dizer o quão não correspondido era o amor dele.

Quis chorar. Chorar porque aquilo não era certo. Ele não podia amar tanto alguém que nutria tanto ódio por ele. Vivia chamando Evans de orgulhosa, mas ele também o era. Desistir parecia uma grande ferida no seu orgulho, mas era mais que isso: o modo como ela o feria machucava mais do que qualquer coisa. Ah, deuses, como queria esquecê-la!

Procurava por outras garotas. Outros rostos, outras vozes. Mas ninguém jamais o agradaria como Lily fazia. Então por que tinha de ser tão cruel? Algumas coisas eram melhores não serem sentidas, aquele amor era uma delas. Porque tinha uma certeza profunda de que sempre esperaria por ela. Que um dia, ela não mais o ignoraria, não seria tão ríspida com ele. James queria acreditar profundamente naquilo.

Sentia-se estancado num lugar desconhecido, sem ida nem volta. A volta dependia apenas dele e James já percebera que era inútil. Ele não iria voltar. A ida... a ida estava nas mãos de Lily. E, por ora, ela não lhe estendia a mão. James estava só.

Não importava o quanto tentasse esquecê-la – Lily sempre voltaria aos seus pensamentos.

_Mas ainda assim elas me trazem de volta  
À longa e sinuosa estrada  
Você me deixou esperando aqui  
Há muito tempo atrás  
Não me deixe aqui esperando  
Guie-me até sua porta _

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Porque não há melhor combinação do que JL e Beatles.


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

**#2: I Saw Her Standing There **

_Bem, ela só tinha dezessete anos  
Você sabe o que eu quero dizer  
E a beleza dela não tinha comparação  
Então, como eu poderia dançar com outra?  
E eu a vi parada lá_

— Sabe aquela expressão facial que você faz quando olha para algo que tem _muita_ tara? — Remus murmurou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Fica vermelho e com os olhos arregalados e tal...

— Que é que tem? — Peter indagou. Remus contentou-se em apontar para James. Ele estava vermelho e com os olhos arregalados, fixados em um ponto do salão. Remus, Peter e Sirius seguiram o olhar do amigo, já sabendo o que encontrariam.

Lily Evans, que conversava com Dorcas Meadowes. A ruiva usava um vestido verde e longo, sem muitos detalhes e o cabelo preso. James estava praticamente _arfando_. Sirius empurrou o queixo do amigo para cima.

— Pare de babar, Potter — Sirius falou. — Essa é a nossa festa de despedida de Hogwarts, cara. Faça valer a pena.

— É — James passou as mãos pelos cabelos, despenteando-os. Respirou fundo e começou a caminhar em direção a Evans. Não estava assim _tão_ nervoso, afinal, eles já conversavam. Ela já não o xingava fazia tempo. Ele nunca mais havia tentado lhe roubar beijos ou maltratar o Ranhoso. Era tudo a mais perfeita paz na amizade.

Agora, como num filme clichê, James tentaria o amor dela na despedida de todos aqueles sete anos. Porque sabia que Lily tinha conhecimento do seu amor, talvez ignorasse isso por cordialidade... Ou vergonha.

— Boa noite, — sorriu. — Dorcas, você está linda. E Lily... nem preciso falar, não é?

Dorcas riu: — Boa noite, James. Você também não está de se jogar fora... Mas eu vou ali, conversar com a Alice. Com licença — lançou um olhar significativo para Lily e saiu.

James se curvou: — Me concederia essa dança?

— Claro — Lily sorriu, segurando a mão dele. James a puxou para perto. O rosto dela batia no seu ombro. Colocou uma mão com delicadeza na cintura de Lily e apertou com força a outra.

_Bem, meu coração explodiu  
Quando eu cruzei aquele salão  
E segurei a mão dela na minha_

— Sabe, James... — Lily murmurou. James franziu o cenho: sentia o coração dela batendo com força contra seu peito. Sorriu. — Eu gostaria de aproveitar essa oportunidade para os maus-tratos ao longo desses anos... Claro, você mereceu, mas eu vou me desculpar mesmo assim.

— Mas é claro que eu perdôo, minha ruiva — James riu. — E eu também tenho que pedir desculpas, não é? Pelo que eu fazia com seu... melhor amigo, ou algo assim. E pelos beijos que eu te roubei... Eu não me arrependo, mas sinto que devo pedir desculpas do mesmo jeito.

— Não precisa se arrepender — Lily afastou o corpo do de James para olhá-lo nos olhos. James fez uma expressão de inocência.

— Não?

— Não, Potter — Lily corou um pouco. — E pode tirar esse sorriso idiota da cara.

— Céus, você fica uma gracinha corada.

—... Potter.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — James a girou. — Já que eu não preciso me arrepender... Eu poderia repetir?

— Mas é muita cara-de-pau... — Lily resmungou, com um sorriso no rosto. — O que você acha, Potter?

— Acho que nunca ninguém vai amar como eu te amo — James sorriu.

— Talvez... Talvez eu possa dizer o mesmo.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou.

_Nós dançamos a noite toda  
E nos abraçamos forte  
E logo eu me apaixonei  
Agora eu nunca vou dançar com outra  
Desde que a vi parada lá_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Ficou clichê, mas eu nem ligo, hahaha. Obrigada, reviewers (q). Amo vocês.


	3. Hello Goodbye

**#3: Hello Goodbye **

_Você diz sim, eu digo não  
Você diz pare, mas eu digo vá, vá, vá  
Oh, não  
Você diz adeus, eu digo olá_

Então, James, é o seguinte. Ou você para de discordar de mim em tudo só por ser birrento ou eu farei greve de sexo. Isso mesmo que você leu. E não ache que, só porque o bilhete está pregado na geladeira com o ímã de coração (eu ainda não preguei, é claro, mas de qualquer forma...), isso não deverá ser levado a sério. Eu posso muito bem falar isso com você pessoalmente, mas eu prefiro dizer por aqui. Tudo bem, na nossa época em Hogwarts eu realmente discordava em tudo de você apenas pro meu prazer – haha. Agora, você deu para ser implicante. É claro que é absolutamente difícil para mim, grávida, ficar te negando sexo. Mas eu negarei. Até que você para com isso. Sim, você pode discordar de mim. Em níveis racionais, não nessa atitude infantil. Foi o Sirius que te influenciou a isso? É algum plano Maroto maligno? Porque se for... Se for, James Potter, pode acreditar que eu não apenas deixarei você sem sexo. Eu vou atrás do Remus. Isso mesmo que você leu. Você sabe o quanto eu acho o Remus sensual. E potencialmente insaciável. Então, chega de discordâncias. Eu não gosto de discordar de você. Você não gosta de discordar de mim. Seremos felizes assim.

Okay, é mentira. Eu _amo_ discordar de você.

Com amor (e sem sexo!),

LEP.

_Eu não sei porque você diz adeus  
Eu digo olá!_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Mas hein? A inspiração para essa música sumiu, eu resolvi mandar pra porra e fazer o que me desse na telha. Q


	4. Here comes the sun

**#4: Here comes the sun**

_Queridinha  
Tem sido um inverno frio e solitário  
Queridinha  
Parece que foram anos desde que esteve aqui_

Estávamos nos escondendo. E isso era tão terrível – Lily não parecia mais tão feliz na nossa nova casa. Era difícil ficar feliz, de qualquer forma, com a Guerra. Mas pelo menos lá, nós tínhamos os nossos amigos o tempo todo. Aqui, a casa parecia vazia.

O problema poderia estar em nós – talvez tivéssemos casado cedo demais, com expectativas demais. Mas eu sabia que não era isso. Eu amava Lily tanto quanto era impossível de se amar alguém. E ela – ao menos dizia – o mesmo. O problema era a saudade. Era a tristeza de ver nossos companheiros morrendo.

A Ordem sempre havia sido como uma segunda casa... Era a nossa segunda família. E como se pode viver com a família incompleta? Lily passava horas olhando pela janela, esperando uma visita. Esperando qualquer coisa. Mas era melhor assim, não era? Ficarmos seguros. Eu precisava que Lily ficasse segura.

Daria minha vida pela sua segurança.

_Sol, sol, sol, aqui ele vem?  
Sol, sol, sol, aqui ele vem?_

Foi no último dia de julho.

Eu me lembro dela arfando, agarrando a barriga. Eu me lembro de chamar uma parteira. Eu me lembro de ela ter apertado minha mão com tanta força que parecia que ia quebrar. Eu também lembro de modo como seu rosto estava vermelho, como ela mordia os lábios para não gritar. De como ela estava molhada de suor quando pode deixar a cabeça descansar no travesseiro... E então, a parteira veio com ele, enrolado em lençóis brancos. Lily, depois de ter ficado tão vermelha, estava tão branca que eu achei que iria desmaiar.

Mas não desmaiou. Segurou-o nos braços e começou a chorar, sorrindo e olhando dele para mim. Ela disse que ele tinha o meu rosto. Eu disse que ele tinha os olhos dela e que preferia assim.

Lily chorou, encostando a sua cabeça na testa do bebê.

Parecia que o sol havia tornado a brilhar na nossa vida. E era um sol tão próprio que tinha até nome. Nós resolvemos que o chamaríamos de Harry.

_Aqui vem o sol  
Está tudo bem  
Está tudo bem_

* * *

**N/A: **Olha que eu até gostei dessa? Espero que tenham gostado, também.


	5. Oh! Darling

**#5: Oh! Darling**

_Quando você me falou  
Que não precisava mais de mim  
Bem, você sabe, eu quase entrei em colapso  
E chorei_

— Não está mais dando certo, James — eu disse, sentindo minha voz falhar por uns instantes. James olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer algo muito estúpido. E eu não poderia discordar dele quanto a isso.

— Como assim não está mais dando certo, Lily? — James andou até mim, deixando uns papeis com os planos da ordem de lado e se ajoelhando na minha frente. Segurou minhas mãos trêmulas. — O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

— Eu estou dizendo... — cocei a garganta. Não podia fraquejar, não naquele instante. Eu precisava ser forte. — Eu estou dizendo que vou embora. Vou voltar para o meu mundo. Eu não posso mais pertencer ao mundo bruxo.

E James não conseguiu mais falar nada, apenas me encarava. Eu estava me odiando naquele momento – e, se não me amasse tanto, provavelmente ele estaria também. Mas eu tinha que tomar aquela atitude. Eu amava tanto, tanto James... Não queria que ele morresse por minha culpa. Eu não podia continuar lá.

—... E o nosso filho? — James disse, olhando para a minha barriga. Era pelo nosso bebê, também. Eu iria criá-lo sozinha, não queria que ele nascesse nesse ambiente de guerra. Mas James queria tanto, tanto ser pai, tinha ficado tão feliz quando soubera da minha gravidez... Fiquei ainda com mais raiva de mim. — Você vai criá-lo... como uma criança trouxa?

— Vou. E, quando ele fizer onze anos e tudo isso tiver passado, irá para Hogwarts — respondi. Meu marido me olhou com um horror tão grande que comecei a me sentir enjoada.

— Por que você está fazendo isso, minha querida? — ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos. Afastei a cabeça e isso pareceu doer ainda mais em James. Ele teria que entender. Ele entenderia algum dia que tudo o que eu fiz foi pelo bem dele. — Por que você está fazendo isso, Lily?

— Porque eu não quero que nosso filho morra, James. Eu não quero morrer. E não quero... que você morra. Eu tenho que ir embora daqui, ir para qualquer cidadezinha trouxa, em outro país, até. Quero ficar longe de Voldemort.

— Mas eu posso te proteger aqui, Lily! — ele parecia estar desesperado, à beira de um colapso nervoso. Segurei o rosto de James entre as mãos e o encarei.

— Mas eu vou te proteger mais indo embora, James. Voldemort irá me procurar, mas não me achará. Nosso bebê ficará seguro... E quando tudo isso acabar, nós nos encontraremos de novo.

James ficou de pé e chutou o sofá. Arregalei os olhos, abafando um grito de susto. Olhou-me com raiva e saiu da sala, indo para qualquer outro lugar. Coloquei as mãos no rosto, chorando baixo.

Um dia ele entenderia. Eu nunca quis fazer nenhum mal para ele.

_Oh, querida!  
Por favor, acredite em mim  
Eu nunca lhe farei mal algum_

* * *

**N/A: **Daí algo aconteceu e a Lily ficou. Ou não e isso vira uma coisa RA, haha. Mas eu acho que, em algum momento, ela pensou nisso.


	6. The End

**#6: The End**

_E, no final, o amor que você dá_

Aquele era o fim.

O fim de Hogwarts, o fim da vida protegida pelas paredes do castelo. James olhou uma última vez para o lago, pensando em tudo o que vivera até lá. James mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentia a mão de Lily apertando a sua. Ela estava tão emocionada quanto ele, mas ao contrário de James, deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo rosto.

Era o fim. James engoliu em seco e por uns instantes, deixou de pensar em Lily. Pensou nos Marotos. Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam em algum lugar no meio da festa de formatura e James queria ir até eles. Agradecê-los. Por todos os bons e maus momentos naquele castelo.

Ele puxou Lily para si, abraçando-a. Estava completo, agora. Todo o amor que dedicara a ela naqueles anos havia dado frutos. E James não se arrependia de um único momento. Não havia nenhum arrependimento, nenhuma tristeza. Ou talvez, pensou, devesse ter tratado Ranhoso com um pouco mais de respeito. Mas não era hora de pensar naquilo.

Todo o amor que tinha por aquele lugar – as salas de aula, o Salgueiro Lutador, o lago, as torres, os dormitórios, a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, as passagens secretas, a cozinha – era um amor quase tão forte quanto o que tinha por Lily. Afinal, só conhecera sua ruiva por causa de Hogwarts.

— Vamos, James, o pessoal está esperando por nós... — Lily disse, suavemente, puxando-o pela mão. James lançou um último olhar para o lago e sorriu, voltando-se para a namorada.

— Vamos.

_é igual ao amor que você tem._

* * *

**N/A: **O projeto termina dia 12/09, então como eu acho que não conseguirei escrever mais nada, The End para a fic também HAHA Obrigada a todo mundo que leu. (L)


End file.
